Dawnfire Sisters
Family Life The Dawnfire sisters grew up with their mother and grandmother raising them. Their grandmother was a powerful cyromancer while their mother dabbled more in the Arcane. Arianna Dawnfire (their mother) was killed while experimenting with some new spells. Grandma Marilana is still alive and resides in the small home in Eversong Woods, though when it gets a little chilly she will head to warm Booty Bay. The Dawnfire sisters do not know who their father was and have no desire to find out who or where he is. Arimentha Arimentha is the eldest of the sisters and is roughly twenty-three in human years. Since she is the eldest, she tends to take on the responsibilities her grandmother cannot take herself. She cooks, cleans, and even sews robes for her sister Elvinia. Arimentha also has been known to help the wayward traveller with a place to sleep and food to eat for a night or two until they were on their way. While Arimentha is quite nice and rather shy, she can have quite a temper (known by many as the Dawnfire temper). If a person crosses her or her family members, she will not hesitate to conjure a fireball and hurl it at them. She has also been studying to be a pyromancer and has succeeded according to her teachers and trainers. As far as appearance, she has brown hair that goes down past her shoulder and it is layered. She tends to keep her nails trimmed and painted, yet she doesn't fuss too much with her looks. Her eyes are not the typical fel green so many of her elf friends have, but more of a brighter green. She is tall in stature (tallest in her family) and is very curvy, yet not heavy in weight. Arimentha (who wishes to be called Ari) has rarely had any romantic attachments, so she is very naive in that area and will often not recognize when men are flirting with her. Elvinia Elvinia is the middle child of the Dawnfire sisters at twenty-two in human years. She has shoulder length black hair and when she is in a good mood it is down and when she is in a bad mood (whether it be sad or mad) she tends to put it up in a bun with a few wisps hanging down. She has emerald green eyes, which are probably her best feature. Elvinia has a scar on her stomach that she recently got while hunting tigers in Stranglethorn Vale (thanks to a good healer, the wound healed quickly, though the scar is still very pink). She is a master demonologist, or at least she will be one day. She was once engaged to a handsome and brave paladin named Balien Sunstriker. On the wedding day a few years back, a large number of dwarves came into the ceremony and killed most of the groom's side. To this day, Elvinia has not made any romantic attatchments, for fear of losing that person. She has a very flirty nature so that she can hide her pain of losing Balien. You can often find her bent over various scrolls and glyphs and her hands stained with varying colors of ink (most of the time she will have a smudge or two on her face). If she plans to go out in Silvermoon City, however, she will clean herself up and will be dressed to the nines. Out of her sisters, she probably has the worst temper, and is ready at a moment's notice to hurl balls of fire from the sky. Naraia WIP Category:Group